


Just Being There

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick figures there's nowhere else he'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Being There

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I did this for the prompt: _DCU, Dick/Babs, comfortable silence_
> 
> I can't find said prompt because livejournal is not working to search so I guess it doesn't matter.

* * *

The nicest thing, Dick decided, about being right where he was next to Babs, was that it was comfortable. They didn't need to talk or do anything at all. Just being with her was enough, all he really needed. He didn't care if the day was long and he was hurting. That didn't matter. All that mattered was her, right here next to him, and the way he felt when he was with her.

“Something on your mind, Quiet Wonder?”

He smiled at her. “Nothing at all, Babs.”

And they went back to their comfortable silence.


End file.
